


Sudoku

by red blossom (jeadore)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/red%20blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Georg, y Pascuas, y su mente es un lío.<br/>Literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudoku

Título: Sudoku

Miró la hoja con concentración. Uno no lo encontraba correcto; podría ser tres o cuatro. O nueve. Golpeó la tapa de la lapicera contra la mesa. Decidió considerarlo. Pasó al siguiente renglón. Pensó por un rato y suspiró, casi con resignación. Miró nuevamente la hoja casi en blanco. El resultado tenía que ser único, pero ¡cómo le gustaría que fuese más fácil! Ni los números ni las opciones eran claras en su cabeza.  
Deseó simplemente entrar en alguna chocolatería y comprar una caja con nueve chocolates perfectamente alineados, pero mañana era también Pascuas y, ¡arg!, no debía repetirse. Por otro lado, justamente de la comida Georg no era _tan_ fanático.  
Si lo veía por ese lado, podría ser un bajo. Sin embargo, él ya tenía cinco o seis y darle uno sería como regalarle un libro. No porque Georg no leyera, porque él tenía sus tres libros favoritos debajo del juego de seis copas que heredó de su abuela, sino porque era la segunda manera más sencilla de escaparse de ello. Además, lo conocía lo suficiente como para obviar hechos como que siempre olvidaba a Goethe por semanas si su perro se le acercaba con la correa en su boca o que retrasaba sus ensayos y entrenamientos personales sólo para ver series tan inimaginables en él como Grey’s Anatomy.  
Bufó suavemente.  
En teoría, esto era un cuadrado perfecto con ciertos obstáculos que finalmente llevaban a una resolución indiscutible, mas en la práctica se volvía tan intrínseco que las complicaciones afloraban a cada segundo y las cuatros paredes se volvían una casilla asfixiante a su alrededor. Analizaba sus opciones, una y otra vez, y siempre quedaban en eso: opciones. Cualquiera diría que sería fácil, considerando que lo conocía desde hacía una vida y que lo quería casi desde el inicio de ésta. Sabía detalles inútiles, como que el padre de Georg siempre tenía cinco tomates perita alineados en la puerta de la heladera o como que él detestaba los cabellos en las toallas, sábanas y cepillos, lo que en cierta forma encontraba curioso ya que llevó el pelo largo durante nueve años y que recién tres semanas atrás decidió cortárselo. Pero era tanto lo que sabía que, paradójicamente, no le servía mucho.  
¿Tres o cuatro huevos de Pascuas servirían para suplir su indecisión? No, nuevamente no. Podría ser que sólo dos veces en su vida coincidieran Pascuas y su cumpleaños, y aún así obsequiarle hasta ocho kilos de chocolate sería patético.  
Gruñó, ahora sí, con extrema frustración. Y quiso romper el papel y tirar la lapicera. Porque no avanzaba, sino que siempre volvía a las mismas casillas.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Georg. Estaba parado en la puerta del baño, limpiando el cepillo.  
Bien podría espiar las soluciones…  
—Pienso.  
… pero era trampa. Y le quitaba la emoción de la sorpresa.  
Georg rió. —¿Otra vez en qué me vas a regalar mañana? —Dejó el cepillo y se acercó al sillón—. Sabes que simplemente podemos comer algo de conejo con batatas y para mí estaría bien.  
—¿Conejo en Pascuas? ¿No te parece un poco macabro?  
Georg volvió a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos y entrecerrando momentáneamente los ojos.  
Entonces, siete segundos después vio sus dos pupilas verdes examinando su cara y percibió sus dos manos en su espalda antes de sentir sus dos labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón latió nueve veces en cuatro segundos y no le importó que tan imposible fuera.  
Y, oh, mierda, los números seguían sin darle. Eran dos, o uno, en una sola línea horizontal sobre un sillón.  
Y supo que más tarde volvería a analizar y maldecir, y que tacharía el cuadrado perfecto y luego se arrepentiría de ello, por lo que entonces intentaría todo de nuevo. Porque jamás lograría concretar un resultado único, comparable sólo a todo lo que Georg le hacía sentir. Sin embargo, _algo_ le tenía que regalar.


End file.
